Down thre Dragon Hole
by winowa-san
Summary: the tmnt end up in azeroth and are separated. These are their adventures. Explicitly NT
1. Prolouge

if i owned TMNT Leo would be dating Venus, Raph dating Mona and Donnie would be a father. None happened so guess what:

**I DO NOT OWN TMNT**

_

Prologue

_To whomever finds this message: September 19, 2005 ___

_Alone, separated from my brothers. I haven't seen them in a while. I can't exactly say how long I've been here, most of the memory of my time here is a blur. Perhaps some of those memories are better left forgotten due to the numerous trauma I would go through should I remember the missing events. As you are reading this you are probably questioning your theories as to what my fate here is and it is unfortunate then that I shall not tell you. I write this note so that it may be transfered to my brothers on the other side of the Greymane Wall. It is my hopes that whomever finds this note to find my brothers and deliver my message, as I am unable to myself. ___

_Donatello Hamato_


	2. The Vision

*****Midnight / The lair*****

The Lair was always quiet at this time of night. Sleep had covered the lair like the aquatic torrent of a typhoon. All the turtles were asleep in their own places. Don was asleep at his folding bed in his lab; Leo was asleep in his futon that had gone slightly yellow from overuse; Raph was in his hammock, tattered with age and missing tethers from the weight of the sleeping mutant; Mikey was asleep in his old moth-eaten bed. The fluff from the bed volcanically flowed from the seams so much that the mattress seemed stricken by a famine, ribs of springs showing through the skin of the mattress.

But while in the world of the living the lair was quiet, the world of dreams was rich with screams and horror. Mikey was having a nightmare. A nightmare that would change the turtles meagre lives forever.

*****Dream*****

The mountains were tall, tall and peaked with the most crystalline of features. One would almost say these mountains were completely frost, crystallized from thousands of years of influence from the aqua scaled avionic beings that lived to the south.

Here Mikey was alone, face to face with a shadow with magma eyes. The being stared at Mikey opening its boiling bloody maw, "Your world shall come, and it shall enjoy a catatonic fury that only death knows." Mikey shivered, what did this charred mass mean 'a catatonic fury'? Mikey had a dread feeling of the being and its message, still as cryptic as the being's existence. The being then let out a chuckle and melted into a molten mass, which in turn went as a tsunami towards Mike, melting the flesh from his bones and muting his mourning eagles cry of pain.

*****end dream*****

Mikey woke up to the sweltering heat that his panicked nightmares had caused. His manic heartbeat went with the speeds of a tornado, blood boiling as a hot steam bath. The horror of the nightmare, unknown to Michealangelo had a deeper meaning, deeper than Mike could ever imagine. If Mike had known what was about to take place in the next few months he would have understood the menace's coded message.

*****somewhere else*****

"Soon, soon the world will fall. Father shall reign supreme over these pitiful flesh-sacs. The Blue's misuse of sorcery's energy is damaging the world. Energy that I, a superior breed shall harness to fulfill his wishes." The shadow lurches and rustles as it speaks "Father's coming shall recreate this world in a wonderful burning glory, a purification that will allow a new ruling race. The brood of Deathwing shall be all and everything!"


	3. A Raph a Day

A Raph a day...

*****Raph's pov*****

I hate mornings. Especially if those mornings involve Mikey wakin' me up at 2 am in the f**kin' mornin' because he had some stupid nightmare. Now you would think by the age of 17 he'd figure out that dreams is just dreams. Ya don't hear me screamin' because o' a stupid dream , even if it's about Ugggghhhhhh... bugs. I hate bugs!

So anyway Mikey woke me up. Why me and not Leo or Don I don't get, I ain't the sentimental pansy type turtle. He always comes ta me for nightmares, he's been doin' it ever since we was little. Ya would think that he'd have gotten the hint that I ain't the best turtle for the job.

Mikey keeps on chattin' about his nightmare and about how some big shadow in it s commin' ta destroy the world. I'll believe this one when I see it , I mean the Shredders locked up on some space rock for intergalactic loonies with no way o' gettin' off o' it. If Mikey's shadow ain't shredder then there ain't no one else it could be.

So I ignore Mike an' head ta the kitchen. Donnie an' Leo are here eatin' some toast that genius made. I steal some toast offa Don's plate, his cry of "Hey!" fallin' on deaf ears. Leo naturally starts lecturin' me about this, or maybe it was about the way I rushed into a battle with the Purple Dragons last night without givin' his orders a F**k. Anyway Leo's lecturin' me, it don't matter what the goddamn lectures about, just that Leo's lookin' for a fight. So naturally I oblige him to fight. We argue for some time when Don finally decides ta intervene. Just normal mornin' routine in the life of Raphael Hamato.

After Don broke us up we went ta the Dojo for trainin'. We start off trainin with good ol' fashioned Sparrin'. Splinter partnered me up with Leo for sparrin', thime for some revenge. I started the fight with a Dragon punch that was supposed ta hit Leo in his left shoulda. When I hit nothin' but air Leo responded by spin-kickin' me in the plastron, when I landed on my shell on the floor he lowered his practice Bokken towards my right shoulda. I countered with my Sai, meeting his Bokken head on. I used my feet ta kick him over me an' into the wall. We continued on the fight till Splinter stopped the sparrin' so we could do stupid trust exercises. Naturally since Splinter had overheard my breakfast argument with Leo, I was partnered with him, our mornin' arguments neva go unnoticed.

The trust exercise was harder than it seemed one of us had ta be on the bottom, supporting the turtle on top who was to interlock their hands with the turtle on the bottom in a headstand. Now may I remind you that were Turtles, not humans, we weigh more because o' our shells. Now I may be the strongest physically, but Leo sure is goddamn heavy, especially with all his weight pressing down on me for hours on end.

After ninja practice I decided ta work on my bike a little, I'm still fixin' it up after Knucklehead decided ta take it joyriding into the goddamn lake in central park a week ago. This especially ticked me off because he knows the first rule about my bike is don't touch, especially no joyriding it. I may let Donnie help me repair it sometimes but even I don't let him drive it. I worked on the bike till April called us with the news that somethin' weird was happening not too far from her shop. Little did I know then that fate was commin' for us.


	4. Torn Fabrics

owning the tmnt would require having paid a rediculous amount of money for them that i don't have so

**I DO NOT OWN THE TMNT**

Ch 3.: Torn Fabrics

*****Leo's pov*****

I was meditating in the dojo when I heard the phone ring, at that moment I had never thought it would carry such a life-changing message; a 'strange occurrence' as Don had put it, was happening in the sewers near her shop, and that someone was attempting to crash down the sewer Back-entrance into her shop. We roused Raph and mike from their recent activities to aide in the investigation of whatever this 'strange occurrence' was. As usual Master splinter was there to see us off, if only I had known what would happen, if I did then I would have been able to give a proper goodbye.

We ran through the sewers at a breakneck pace towards the site of the occurrence the whole time my gut telling me to call for retreat. I wish now that I had listened, if I had we wouldn't be in the sorry predicament we're in now, but my sense of duty pushed me forward; each step brought us closer to an imminent fate drawn for us by some Kami who thought it funny to make us mutants suffer. This fate drew near as a violet-blue light came into view. The light was part of a swirling mass of sky and swirling pools of smoky mist. Don dared a closer look, peering at the glob of solid gas, his face belaying his intellectual interest to analyze it. He stared at the mass for a short while before the emotion of shock crossed his face, inside the mass's swirling frame was what seemed to be a planet.

The planet was not unlike earth; the planet had oceans, islands, forests, deserts. What had caught Don's eye however were the three continents surrounding a storm of massive proportions; it makes the hurricanes and typhoons of earth seem like ants in comparison to the storms wide girth. "I...I..." stuttered Don, the shock he suffered from struggling to keep him tied in its influence. "What ...is it? Don you have any clue as to what this could be?" I say to Don, effectively bringing him out of his stupor, his reply to my question however was as shocking as the vision itself; "It must be some sort of portal to some other universe. It probably came into existence because of some kind of disturbance in the space-time continuum. As for what could cause a disturbance large enough to tear the fabric of reality I'm not so sure." my genius brother concluded his theory towards the mass. It was my turn to stare at the portal in awe, but the stare was short-lived as a hulking mass came into view. The massive being seemed deformed, it had three arms and was as round as a 10 foot bowling ball. The deformed mass stepped into the light glow given off by the portal. Kuso! This being wasn't deformed, it was a monstrosity! The mass looked as if stitched together of many bodies with its ribs sticking out of its open ended gut, its organs and intestines dangling in its open belly in such a way as to maximize the beings grotesqueness. Its right hand carried a hook-ended chain that wrapped around its arm in such a way as to seem embedded into the flesh. Yet one feature of this creature was worse, the smell of rot and death.

"Okay, who invited fat Frankenstein here!" exclaimed Mikey. Always the joker, I would have rolled my eyes if it weren't for the situation at hand that currently commanded my attention. The thing started the attack by swinging the axe it carried in its lower left hand at Raph who managed to dodge just a few seconds before it connected. I attacked the things right arm from behind only to dodge the cleaver in its upper left hand awkwardly attached to the things upper back. Shell! So much for that approach. To my left Mikey was attempting to distract the thing while Don attempted to take out the things legs with his bo staff. The bo hit its legs, but with little effect; did this thing even feel pain? It should have reeled back in pain from that blow, or at least tripped, but the thing didn't even flinch.

I looked back at the portal, perhaps we could get the beast to cross back to wherever it came from. "Gather near the portal and wait for my signal!" I instructed my brothers as I got into position, my brothers close behind. I waited for the thing to charge and I wasn't disappointed. The thing charged form in front of us, but behind us the portal reacted to the creatures close proximity by pulling closer to the beast. The next thing I knew we had fallen through the portal, the beast on our heels.

you may find the more creativly done versions of my chapters along with pictures of respective warcraft races/creatures at this link:

http:/www.?p=360213&mforum=stealthystories#360213

r& r please


	5. Plague Wonderland

As much as i wish it so, i don't own TMNT or WoW

Plague Wonderland

*****Leo's pov*****

I came out of the portal with a shoulder dive roll on my right side, the thing close behind me. My brothers were missing seemingly scattered by the portal. Ti dodged forward as the thing came through, barely missing the butcher's blade it wielded. This slow moving, stitched together abomination force me onto the defensive; I couldn't attack without being killed, it took effort to dodge the weapons within its three massive hands despite the beast's lack of speed. The last blow the beast attempted would have killed me if it weren't for this bursting bolt of light striking the creature. The creature dropped down, its movements finally ending as its messed up source of life faded.

I looked behind me, whom ever had shot that burst of energy had to be powerful to take out that beast in a single blow. There not even twenty feet behind me was a man, plated in what seemed to be armour covered in silver and gold with a form of similar coloured cloth covering the chest downward. "Are you alright there?" said the man, now obvious to me that he was not an enemy. "I'm alright. Thanks for the save back there." I replied, still wary of the man despite his seeming to be an ally. "You shouldn't have needed saving" he continued "the Plaguelands here are a dangerous place, no one comes here unless prepared to fight for their very lives. "

The man's words caused me to look about. my surroundings were not the familiar ones of New York City. Mushrooms the size of trees littered the sickly looking landscape. The grass pulsated with a raspy, morbid life, rotting beneath my feet in perturbing squalor. The remains of a house could be seen in the distance between the fungal timbers. The house looked broken and battered. Timbers form the walls and roof torn off to some unknown location. The cityscape of New York would have been comforting at this moment as the landscape before me beheld the aura of death and destruction.

"Where exactly... What is this place?" I ask the man to which he replied "are you daft boy? You're in Azeroth of course. This place here is the Plaguelands of Lorderon in the northern sector of the eastern kingdoms. Where did you think you were?" Azeroth? I remember falling through the portal then... the portal! We saw a world trough the portal! So then I must be on that world, this Azeroth as the man calls it. That means I'm not on earth anymore. Master Splinter was left at the lair. I have to get back to my own world.

I asked the man for his name to which he introduced himself as "Falsic Baronwynd, a paladin of the Argent Dawn stationed here in the Plaguelands at Light's Hope Chapel." He went on to suggest that we start moving as there were sure to be more of those 'things' lurking about. He began leading me to his horse, which he had left standing on its own when he came running to save my life. When we reached the point where the horse was left we came upon a dismal sight; there were these rotting animated corpses feeding on the fallen beast, being easy fodder being unable to run due to having it's reins caught on some thick grasping branches.

I got into battle stance, swords at the ready, waiting for the impending attack. Falsic turned to me as he told me to stay my blade. There were too many of these 'wretched beasts' for merely the two of us to take on. We had to take another route to get by the fetid feeders heading up to a place called Northpass tower to the north-east of our current location. We circled south-east to begin with so as not to draw any unwanted attention until we were out of Plaguewood falling to North-east when the rocky outcrop of hills came into view. Once we found the road it was easy to fallow it north to the empty tower.

The spire was for its ruinous appearance the best place within distance to have some partial ability for defence. We remained in its hallow, roofless walls for the night, being sure to take turns of being on lookout, should some rogue undead attack us during our moments of vulnerability. It was here that Falsic began the tales of how the Plaguelands became to the point in which to earn their name.

He told me of the fallen prince Arthas and how his need to protect all became his downfall, how picking up the blade cursed blade Frostmourne, that he picked up to protect all, forced him to destroy all. The tale in turn made me shudder; once I too had felt how destructive a need to protect could be. When my brothers and I had defeated the Shredder, I fell into a habit of being overly callous to everything. I drove my brothers crazy with training and acted overly violent to anyone who was not a known ally at the time, I even considered attempting to attack Raptar when we found him fighting Myphos in an ally. I probably would have had he not ended up saving Mikey from ending up a pancake. It did upset me to realize just how much the need to protect someone could be turned against you. I thought what I went through during that time was bad, but it did not compared to Arthas, whose protective nature caused him to be lured into a trap that would result in the deaths of many.

We continued moving the next day keeping to the road as much as possible so as to keep an easy watch on our surroundings for any of the numerous Scourge. Using this method we managed to reach Eastwall Tower without fault. But the third day proved a difficult one; We could not simply keep to the road seeing as the road lead to Corin's Crossing, a town infested with a multitude of undead. We also had to account for the fact that there currently was no road to Light's Hope Chapel. The route we did take through the wilted wilderness had many undead canines known as plaguehounds. They were fast little things, one almost managed to rip my face off before being beheaded by my ninjaken. By the end of the third night we had reached the security of the chapel.

*************  
Sorry it took so long to update. i got a bit of writers block when doing the interaction between Falsic and Leo.

notes:

1. ninjaken & ninjato are the same thing. if you aeren't sure what they are then look them up on wikipedia

2. for you wow players reading this, the events in this story happen pre-Cataclysm during WOTLK

3. the colours on the continent map should be reversed the Eastern Plaguelands should be purple and the Western Plaguelands should be green


	6. Meet the Horde

As much as I wish it so, I don't own TMNT or WoW

Meet the Horde

*****Raph's pov*****

So this is how it went down. One minute I'm fighting this huge shit-spawn of a zombie, the next thing I know I'm waking up to a mouthful of dirt. I landed in the middle of a freaking desert. Ya heard me right, a desert; orangeish dirt beneath my feet, dry and cracked in all its dirty, dusty glory.

And when I look around, my brothers ain't in sight. Terrific! Turtle luck running true to form. I sort of hoped that they had landed nearby anyways, so I went looking. I looked for about an hour before calling it quits. I sat down on this rock that was totally normal looking at the time that is till the darn thing moved from under me. There was this huge, fucking-ass scorpion under it. WHY THE SHELL DID IT HAVE TO BE A SCORPION!

The thing almost stung me for being too darn close. Would've got me too if I hadn't managed to jump out of the way in time. As far as I'm concerned I didn't jump far enough because this overgrown as shell bug was still too close for comfort. I was definitely not comforted that this thing was the size of a small dog, maybe even larger.

The overgrown-ass bug hissed as it crawled closer to me from under the rock, glaring its beady eyes at me the whole time. I threw my left sai at the bug, managing to hit it in the right eye. My sai however didn't go as deep as I would've liked as the thing screeched in pain and lunged at me stinger first.

I dodged to the right and the thing, hitting empty gravel, screeched in annoyance. The giant-as-fuck bug lunged again; this time I dodged left I twisted to the right and pierce the stinger in the side with my sai. Taking advantage of the loss of the bug's most important weapon I grabbed a hold of the sai in its eye and shoved it deeper till I felt the thing go dead.

As soon as I remove my sais from the bug I hear clapping coming from behind me. I turn around and I see a guy with green skin, tusks, armour and a double bladed axe. "Throm'ka" he said; I had no idea what the shell he said at the time so I told him I couldn't fucking understand anything he was saying. He sort of got a bit defensive as I said this, taking a hold of the axe handle over his shoulder as he replied "so you speak common? Are you with those alliance pigs!" I told him that I had no idea who the shell these alliance guys were and that I ain't one of them. He still looked at me with caution as he slowly relieved his posture to a slightly more relaxed stance "I will take you to see the shaman Swart in Razor Hill. He will verify who you are and if you could be considered ally or foe. Till then I suggest you fallow me and don't try any funny business." I wanted to retort but I quickly bit my tongue, I would be of no use to my brothers if I ended up dead because of my big mouth.

I followed him for about an hour eastward till the sun started setting when we finally reached the tiny village of Razor Hill. The village was built in a rather primitive style that spoke quite well for the fierceness of my hosts. Upon reaching the gate my guide was interrupted in his trek by one of the guards walking down towards us from the wooden watchtower. "Aka'magosh Gor'gall. Swart Kil ogg" said the guard to him. My guide replied to what I could only assume was a greeting with "Gesh'zugas". I fallowed the guy into the largest building in the village. Inside the building was one large open room which based on the weapons lining the walls could only be some kind of training room. We finally came to a stop in front of this guy meditating on the floor, incense smoking from burners to his left and right on the floor. "Kazum Gor'gall" said the guy on the floor who I could only assume was this Swart guy. "Greetings shaman Swart, I have come because I have found this... turtle out in the desert to the west of here and have come to you for the advice of the elements as to the best course of action." He asked Swart, "The spirits have told me what has transpired already Gor'gall. Your question is if this turtle is to be trusted and the spirits have answered. Your companion is not one of the horde or alliance, nor is he native to this world. As for a course of action it is perhaps best if he stays with you until we can resolve the situation of his origin here on Azeroth." Replied Swart to... Gor'gall I guessed his name was.

So I fallowed Gor'gall out of what he explained were the barracks and continued on until we entered the inn for a nights stay. Gor'gall woke me up the next morning at sunrise saying something about if I was to tag along with him I might as well help him with his daily chores or something to the like. The first thing we did was go to the armour who Gor'gall said was named Wuark, we had to take some armour that had taken damage in a skirmish with some humanoid pigs called quillboar. It took us the better part of 3 hours to help Wuark in fixing the twenty something miscellaneous armour pieces that we had carried over from the barracks. After that we went hunting for some boars to stock up the forts pantry. We managed to bag up to ten boars before we had to return to Razor Hill for guard duty.

I took the opportunity during Gor'gall's turn at Guard duty to go through some katas. My movements during my solo training caught Gor'gall's eye cause after guard duty he offered to show me to the training dummies if I would show him how good I was at fighting. I agreed and nearly broke through the wood and straw packed linen dummy before the sun started setting and the day ended.

The next day Gor'gall left me with the training dummies while he ran his errands. After a few well thrown punches the dummy I was using yesterday finally gave way and so I spent most of the afternoon repairing it after I got yelled at by one of Gor'gall's fellow guards. It was about dinner time when Gor'gall returned with a bag over his shoulder to collect me before going into the inn. When we got there and sat down on one of the many hammocks lining the walls Gor'gall opened the sack to hand me some armour. The armour consisted of a red shirt, a black long sleeve v-neck leather jerkin, black leather pants with a red line at the waist, grey leather boots, a triangular black silk neck scarf and a pair of back plate shoulder pads with red designs jutting out from where the shoulder pads were nearest my neck; everything was beautifully handcrafted to near perfection. I bowed to Gor'gall in thanks only to explain to Gor'gall why I was bowing in the first-place, apparently bowing wasn't a common orcish practice as it is in our father's Japanese heritage.

A few days later after becoming a sort of honorary orc among Gor'gall's people we were chosen by the leather merchant Cutac to guard a caravan loaded with his goods commissioned by a client in Orgrimmar, the Horde capital city, little did I know that this was only the beginning of my grand adventure here in Azeroth.

*************  
Sorry it took so long to update. I had a lot to do regarding university.

Notes:

Throm'ka = Well done

Aka'magosh Gor'gall = a blessing on you and yours Gor'gall

Swart Kil Ogg = Swart's waiting for you

Gesh'zugas = understood

Kazum Gor'gall = hello Gor'gall


	7. Beauty and the Mikey

As much as I wish it so, I don't own TMNT or WoW

Beauty and the Turtle

*****Mikey's pov*****

So, dude, one minute I was with my bros fighting the big rotting pukefest and the next thing I know I've landed in the middle of some random forest. It was night in this forest and everything was spooky-dark, like the kind of spooky dark you get in horror movies right before the monster strikes. Despite the creepiness of the forest I shimmied up one of the trees to see if I could spot one of my bros, I was hoping their disappearance was some kind of twisted joke, but apparently that was too much to ask for. My bros were nowhere within sight from my treetop view, but I did see some smoke that could only indicate a campfire. I noted the direction the fire was in, hoping it would lead me to my bros, and climbed down. The fire was to my right so that was where I attempted to crawl through the foliage.

Dude, you wouldn't believe it, but it took me the better part of an hour just to reach the place, not only that, but the place seemed deserted... or so I thought; it wasn't long after I stepped into the clearing that I felt the tip of an arrowhead close to the back of my neck. I held my hands up in a gesture of surrender as a feminine lyric-like voice in a forceful tone told me "Don't move" and indicated for me to step further into the clearing and to lie with my belly flat on the ground with my hands behind my back. While berating myself mentally for my rookie mistake and for being out-manoeuvred I did as the lady said and laid down on my plastron, to which she responded by putting her knee over my criss-crossed wrists behind my back and dug in painfully. "What are you doing here in Ashenvale greenskin? Spying for the Orcish lumber camps? Or are you simply here to steal Kaldorei land and property?" she accused. I simply told her "Look dudette I don't know what role-playing your doing but I have no clue what you're talking about." "Lies!" she exclaimed to my response to my plea of innocence, causing me to again explain "Dudette I really have no idea where I am. One minute I was fighting this big, rotting bowling ball with five limbs, and the next thing I knew I was sent flying through this portal with it. Dude that's it, the portal! That might explain why I'm here and can't find my bros! We must have got all separated when we went through it!" "Portal?" she questioned "So you're not here of your own volition then. But answer me this, are you friend or foe?" "Friend definitely dudette." I replied.

The lady finally got off me and revealed herself to look like a taller, purple skinned version of the elves from my SuperQuest game. Her shoulder-length hair was a verdant green and she sported these green leaf-shaped tattoos encircling both of her silver eyes. Her clothes were of brown leather decorated with patches of purple and green with gold trimming, her bow on the other hand was made of simple undecorated wood held taught by a braided silken cord strengthened with some type of wax. I had to admit she was kinda pretty, in an almost kicked my shell in kinda way.

She sort of caught me staring at her and cleared her throat to knock me from my daze. "Sorry dudette" I apologised "I guess I was sort of expecting you to be human, sort of caught me off guard to find out otherwise." " it's alright, elven forms can be quite startling to those who have never seen one and other races have often-times described my race as somewhat... alluring in appearance. But may I please ask you to stop referring to me as 'dudette' my name is Nalora Windstar." Nalora, her name sounded so lyrical when she spoke it, like a bird on a breeze only better. I decided that rather than get caught ogling her again that I should be trying to find out where I was, "Umm, Nalora? I was wondering, just where am I anyway? I know I'm not from here, I mean this world." she laughed at my stuttered question "I understand your question you don't have to explain… Zin-Malor, I forgot to ask for your name." I rubbed the back of my head "ya and I kinda forgot to tell you what with the surprise attack and all, I'm Mikey by the way, your average butt-kicking ninja turtle." She smiled at me as she continued to explain, "You are in Ashenvale Mikey, home of the Kaldorei, on the continent of Kalimdor. We Kaldorai have lived here for several millennia at peace with the nature around us, speaking of which here comes Dora'dorei."

No sooner had Nalora spoke the name when a giant ethereal tiger stepped out from the bushes. The tiger, whom I could only assume was Doradorei growled at me as I looked her way and as she did I backed away a bit, but Doradorei calmed as soon as she looked at Nalora. "Do not be frightened of Doradorei Mikey, she may be a bit protective of me but she will only attack if you present a threat to me, and I know now that you are not." Doradorei took a seat beside Nalora and slowly lay down as Nalora petted her head. Dora's tail (nice nickname huh?) wrapped around Nalora's back and peaked out on the opposite side. This whole display made me happy but ultimately reminded me of Klunk, my orange kitty that I had left all alone at the lair, well maybe not all alone, Klunk did have Master Splinter to keep company with. Oh man, Master Splinter, what would he make of our disappearance; and April and Casey, what about them? They gotta be wondering where we are.

My thoughts found me staring at the fire when Nalora asked me what was wrong. I explained to her of my family and friends that had been left back home in New York and of the last time I had seen my master before I had ended up here in Azeroth, and of my brothers whom had fallen through the portal with me, but were nowhere to be seen, thanks to the stupid portal scattering us. "I will help you Mikey, you have got to hope to see your Shan'do again and as for your brothers if they have landed on Azeroth we will find them. Elune would not let you be separated if it meant you could not find another again." Nalora's words comforted me; we agreed that our next course of action would be to make our way to Darnassus, the elven capital atop Teldrassil. Nalora warned me that the journey there would be long, but otherwise safe; there would be little chance we would run into any 'iszera duna bantallas' as while they had claimed the Eastern portions of Ashenvale, they rarely wandered as far west as our location. Our route was to take us through Ashenvale and up to the port town of Auberdine. Ships daily go between Auberdine and Teldrassil as it is the closest port town to the capital. Nalora mentioned at least 8 ships that do this run. One of them landed at Auberdine in the morning and another in the afternoon and that this schedule was the same at Teldrassil, added with a two day journey by boat and it is little wonder they need 8 ships. I may not be the genius of my family, that's Donnie, but even I understand this simple math.

Nalora started to put out the fire; it was almost dawn according to her, although it still looked dark to me. She explained this as a natural state for Ashenvale and most of northern Kalimdor where day or night there was a constant darkness. Apparently this is why most races other than her own refer to Kaldorei as Night Elves. A land of constant night is a great place to be if you're nocturnal. I told her I would take the day watch and she expressed her thanks. Nalora lay to sleep as I looked into the smoldering remains of the fire, grateful for all the ninja training I had in the dark; I hoped that wherever my brothers were that they were safe and that somehow, someway we could make it back home.

Sorry it took so long to update. I have had a lot on my plate lately with two simultaneous deaths in my family things have been really hard on me lately. I dedicate this chapter to them and may they rest forever more.

Notes:

Kaldorei = starborne (used by night elves to refer to their own race)

Zin-Malor = Glory to Malorne (literally means glory to the silver stag ancient Malorne, but I am using it as a variant of OMG)

Kalimdor = westernmost continent in Azeroth, name literally translates to 'Land of Eternal Starlight'

Doradorei = Truthborne

Shan'do = Honored Teacher

Elune = Azerothian moon goddess, the Night Elves claim descent from her

Teldrassil = the great tree atop of which the Night Elven Capital of Darnassus rests, name literally translates to 'Crown of the earth'

Iszera duna bantallas = primitive Greenskins, used to refer to Orcs

For those who play WoW and don't recall Auberdine this is because it got destroyed when Cataclysm came out


End file.
